Te amaré por siempre
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: La despedida definitiva entre los dos hermanos había llegado. -No te vayas...-Sabes que no puedo quedarme. Un ItaSasu de las cosas que no llegaron a decirse.


_Fic inspirado en el capítulo del anime en donde Itachi se despide por última vez de Sasuke "Te amaré por siempre"._

 _(Cada vez que veo ese capi, me pongo triste, melancólica y se me queda cierta sensación rara en el cuerpo. Como que esos dos hermanos necesitaron más, mucho más que esa breve despedida._

 _Les tengo tanto amor que no puedo evitar que me afecte ver ese tipo de escenas. :( )._

 ** _·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*··*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·_**

Itachi una vez más había hecho alarde de su excepcional poder e inteligencia. Había logrado derrotar a Kabuto. Y daba igual que se tratase de alguien revivido, que estuviese muerto en verdad. Kabuto no le controlaba y era capaz de desenvolverse y actuar como si estuviese tan vivo como antes.

Y esa era la realidad, Uchiha Itachi traspasaba fronteras. Era alguien único y sublime.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Desaría el justu que controlaba a todas las marionetas, a todos los que habían sido revividos y controlados contra su voluntad y haría que se terminase una vez por todas con la guerra. ¿O no?

Echo una mirada hacia atrás y allí seguía, su hermano pequeño. Por quién lo había dado todo, su vida. Por quién había llorado, odiado, traicionado, mentido, incluso muerto. Había muerto por él y volvería a hacerlo. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Había pasado casi toda su existencia cuidándole y protegiéndole, para después dejarle abandonado , a su suerte, sin saber que sería de su paradero, preocupándose día y noche , sin saber en quién acabaría convirtiéndose o que acabaría pasandole.

Lo había pasado tan mal sin él.

Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Volvería allí donde pertenecía. Sasuke debía seguir con vida, viviendo sin él. Se lo merecía.

Así era como tenía que ser.

Pero al encontrarse con los ojos tristes de su hermano pequeño flaqueo. Sí, no era una novedad. Sasuke era su maldita debilidad, de la que nunca había podido desprenderse. Por muchos años o eternidades que pasasen nunca iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Niisan….

Esa forma dulce que tenía de llamarle, le trasportaba a cuando Sasuke era apenas un crío. Cuando no paraba de imitarle e insistirle que le entrenase. De todas las veces en las que le ignoro y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás.

-Ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí ototo...Cuando deshaga el justu todo terminará.

La expresión de Sasuke se había trasformado en una completamente vacia. Se podía apreciar el dolor en ella, el temor de volver a perder a su hermano mayor. De volver a recrear la misma escena. De volver a quedarse solo. Sin Itachi.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que volver a sacrificarte por Konoha? ¡No es justo! ¡Fue su culpa! Ellos dejaron que te sacrificases. No debiste hacerlo. No debiste -chillo a todo pulmón, tratando de captar la atención del mayor.

-Sasuke, tienes que entender que no siempre podemos controlar las circunstancias. Cada uno tiene su propio destino y es decisión nuestra elegir que hacer con lo que nos toca.

Itachi sabía que por mucho que hablase o intentase hacerle comprender, entender sus motivos. Sasuke no estaría dispuesto a escucharle y mucho menos comprenderle. Ya que le cegaba la rabia. Siempre había sido así, Chico que se mueve a base de emociones. Que desde que le arrebataron a su hermano, vive sumido en la oscuridad más profunda. De la que todavía no ha podido salir.

Itachi lo sabía pero aun así…

-Tienes que dejarme ir…

Sasuke permanecía cabizbajo , apretando sus nudillos. Evitando que alguna lágrima se escapase de sus ojos negros.

-Nunca lo entenderé.

Iatchi sonrió y le miro con ternura.

Sin duda no se había equivocado al dejarle con vida. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de matar a su hermano pequeño .A él no. Definitivamente no. Nunca. Lo amaba demasiado. Por encima de todo. Por encima de todos, de cualquier cosa.

Se fue hacía él con lentitud, ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse, pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas suficientes. Le mostró la verdad con un genjutsu. Debía saberlo. Quería que lo supiera. No más mentiras. Ya no iba a mentirle nunca más.

Sasuke ya lo sabía pero saberlo confirmado de su hermano era mucho más fuerte de como se lo imagino. Todo lo que le había contado Tobi era cierto. Todo lo que había imaginado de su hermano había sido una absurda mentira. Ahora ya estaba todo claro.

No más odio. No más rencores. No más resentimiento. Ahora era capaz de volver a mirar a su hermano como lo hacía de pequeño. Con admiración, con cariño, con orgullo, con amor.

-No hay nada que entender Sasuke. Vas a estar bien. Yo nunca dejaré que nada te pase.

Y Sasuke se sintió aliviado. Tan solo necesitaba oírlo de la boca de su hermano, tan solo necesitaba que Itachi se lo dijese para que hiciese efecto en él.

-No te vayas -susurro en un hilo de voz quebrado que dio paso a varias lagrimas que salieron furiosas.

Ya no tenía sentido reprimirlas. Ya todo daba igual. Si Itachi iba a desaparecer, todo daba igual.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme -le confirmo quedando enfrente de él.

Paso su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia si , haciendo que sus frentes chocasen y quedasen a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Que voy a hacer sin ti…- se sentía tan impotente, incapaz de retenerle -¡Destruiré Konoha! Haré pagar a cada uno todo el daño y el dolor que te hicieron pasar. ¡No van a salirse con la suya! -grito una vez más fuera de si.

-Eso no arreglaría nada. El odio lleva a más odio. Es un bucle que no tiene fin. Alguien tiene que parar eso. No nos queda otra que perdonar…

Sasuke se adelanto al oír aquello.

-Yo nunca podré perdonarless lo que te hicieron.

-No lo hagas. A mi tampoco tienes porque perdonarme. Las cosas pasaron, no como yo quería, pero logré mantenerte con vida. Eso hace que todo haya merecido la pena. El esfuerzo no fue en vano si ahora puedo verte y tenerte aquí en frente mio. Te veo y tiemblo. Eres alguien extraordinario Sasuke. Tienes un poder indescriptible. Te has hecho tan fuerte...has crecido tanto….

-Niisan… -en un impulso Sasuke se estrecho al cuerpo de su hermano y lo abrazo con desespero.

Itachi lo acogió entre sus brazos con gusto. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía desde que había podido tenerle así? Ya ni se acordaba…

La de días que había fantaseado con ese momento. Con su reencuentro, en el que ambos hacían las paces y podían volver a hablar y abrazarse. Y ahora que era una realidad, no había palabras para describir como se sentía.

-Esto no se acaba aquí -Sasuke sollozaba por lo bajo aferrándose como un niño desamparado al pecho de su hermano. Como cuando se caía y allí estaba Itachi para cobijarle y curarle -Esto nunca va a acabar Yo nunca voy a dejar de estar contigo. Seguiré observándote. Seguiré cuidando de ti y protegiendo aún si no estoy presente.

-Debiste haberme matado a mi también. Mi vida hubiese sido menos miserable. Ahora podría irme contigo y no tener que permanecer más aquí.

Itachi lo mantuvo pegado a él.

-Aún te quedan muchas cosas por ver. Muchas cosas que aprender y vivir. No dejes que mi partida te pare. Vive. Vive por mi y por ti. Ahora posees mis ojos. Yo podré ver cualquier cosa que tú veas. No lo olvides. Yo siempre voy a estar pendiente de ti.

-No se si voy a ser capaz...No se si podré -alego inseguro y aterrado por lo que le esperaba.

-Podrás. No estás solo. No cometas mi mismo error -le separo lo suficiente como para que le mirase a los ojos -Tienes amigos. No los apartes de ti, como hice yo, que me aparte de todos, creyendo que así me iba a ir mejor. Grave error. Debí haber confiando más en los que estaban a mi alrededor.

-Ellos no son como tú. Tú eres perfecto.

-Escuchame...un día entenderás lo valiosos que son. Del mismo modo que yo entendí que la soledad no es el camino. Que la oscuridad no te lleva a nada más que a un pozo sin fondo.

El cuerpo de Itachi se estaba esparciendo poco a poco. Empezaba a dispersarse.

-Siempre te he querido….-Sasuke se mantuvo paralizado. Observando los segundos pasar, como el cuerpo de su hermano desaparecía de entre sus manos -Sé que lo sabes, pero también sé que necesitas que te lo confirmen. Te lo repito y esta vez guardalo en tu memoria.

-Lo haré….No lo olvidaré. No te olvidaré -hablo deprisa.

-Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, independientemente de quién seas, de en quién acabes convirtiéndote...Yo...Te amaré por siempre Sasuke…

El cuerpo de Itachi floto en el aire. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y no había pizca de tristeza. Sonrío a Sasuke y este se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

-Yo también….Yo también… -lo miro fijamente y antes de que acabase de desvanecerse del todo grito -¡Te quiero y siempre te he querido!

La luz que se había formado desapareció por completo y la cueva se quedo casi a oscuras. En el suelo seguía Kabuto ya derrotado.

Paso una mano por sus ojos quitándose las lagrimas que mojaban su cara.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Volvía a estar solo.

El poder reencontrarse con su hermano después de saber la verdad, el poder conversar, aclarar las cosas, abrazarle y decirle lo que sentía le había reconfortado por dentro sin duda. Pero no podía evitar sentir un enorme vacío, que iba a ser casi imposible de llenar.

Su corazón estaba roto pero aún latía.

Un día volverían a estar juntos, de eso no había duda. Un día él también moriría y sabía perfectamente que el lugar a donde iría, sería con Itachi. Pero hasta entonces haría caso a su hermano, viviría.

Y es que cuando se amaba tanto a alguien como lo hacían ellos dos. Nada podía evitar que sus almas permaneciesen unidas eternamente. Una vida no bastaría, una muerte no sería suficiente. Un para siempre sonaba mejor.

 ** _·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*··*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·_**

 _Su amor es uno de esos amores que traspasan fronteras. Les envidio. Ojalá yo un día pueda llegar a amar a alguien con esa fuerza. Ojala un día llegue a tener un amor como el suyo._

 _Hasta entonces yo también seguiré viviendo y disfrutando de cositas como el ItaSasu._

 _Esto no es solo un desahogo personal sino para todas las fans de Itachi y Sasuke, y quién lo haya leído, espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
